


Darkened Rooms

by The_Snipes22



Series: Copia's Contracts [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Contract Dealer!Copia, Demon!Copia, Demons need to make deals right?, F/M, Face-Fucking, I'm bad at summaries for shorter fics, Its a stupid thing I thought of, M/M, What if he signed a bunch of clergymembers to be his servants, well servant isn't the right word but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snipes22/pseuds/The_Snipes22





	Darkened Rooms

You are blindfolded, standing completely naked, and the world around you is dead silent. The room around you even seems oppressively quiet, like when there’s insulation on the walls for sound dampening like in recording studios. The air is completely still and it’s like you’re feeling nothing except the kind of rough cloth of the blindfold. You jump a little bit when you feel a hand run down your spine.

His voice is like the crack of a whip compared to the oppressive silence.

“Quite timid aren’t you.” Copia quietly chuckles, “I hope you realize that when you signed your name on that paper, you gave yourself completely to me, body and soul.”

You open your mouth to reply in the affirmative, but a hand covers your mouth and your arm is painfully twisted behind your back.

“Schiavo mio,” he warns, “That wasn’t a question. And you’ll only respond to questions from me with either a nod or shake of your head. Got that?”

He twists your arm a bit more, and you frantically nod.

“Heh, good.”

He presses his naked body against yours and continues talking. “Body and soul, schiavo, I’m free to do whatever I want to your body and your soul.&rdquo

He puts his knee behind yours and grabs your shoulders. He bends his knee, forcing yours to bend as well, and pushes your shoulders down, forcing you to your knees on the ground. You have no idea where he is when he lets go of you. But soon after, you feel a hand on your chin. You hear him snap the fingers on his other hand, and your arms are bound behind you.

“Can’t have you doing anything when we are both here for my pleasure.” You hear his voice from above your head. You assume he’s standing in front of you.

You feel him trace your lips with his thumb, “I didn’t bring you here to talk.” He chuckles, “But what I want you for still involves your mouth.”

He runs one of his hands through your hair and opens your mouth with the other.

“You should savor this, not many of my contractees get this opportunity.”

He grabs your hair with both of his hands and he thrusts his erect cock into your mouth. You move your tongue around him so you don’t choke on him. ~~also to taste that Copia DICK~~

You feel him grip your hair tighter, his fingernails scratching your scalp. He leans his hips into you and roughly grunts, “Unf, Schiavo, such a lovely tongue you have, wonderful to know you know how to use it.”

He keeps thrusting into your mouth, and goes still when he comes with a load moan. He quietly laughs as he removes his cock from your mouth.

“Don’t waste any of that, my pet. I worked very hard to give that to you.”


End file.
